


Kikirikí

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-at
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Kikirikí

“Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal...Si una serie de cosas pueden salir mal, saldrán mal y en el peor orden posible...” Por alguna extraña razón cósmica, Murphy era un maldito sabio y no se equivocaba en una sola de sus afirmaciones, para desgracia de nosotros, los mortales. Hoy por la mañana, cuando me levanté y miré en el calendario esa era la frase con la que el día 15 estaba coronado...Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Tengo uno de esos calendarios que amenizan sus páginas con rimas estúpidas y refranes verdaderamente chocantes. Me quedé mirando fijamente las letras ordenadas mientras daba pequeños mordisquitos a mi tostada integral con mermelada... Intenté encontrar el significado de la cita y pensé: ‘Vaya, Murphy debía de tener un día realmente malo cuando escribió eso...’ Os juro que ahora entiendo a lo que se refería.

Llevamos en un coche unas tres horas y el mismo paisaje monótono y dorado parece pasar una y otra vez a través de la ventanilla. Estamos en medio del estado de Kansas, perdidos en el centro de ninguna parte gracias a la maravillosa orientación de mi compañero. Tengo sueño, frío, sed, desesperación y para más INRI, un sinfín de miradas inquietas procedentes de Mulder. La verdad es que llevamos una semanita un poco mala...Yo os explico: Hace cinco días, acabamos acostándonos en su apartamento... Después de siete años juntos, surgió. Él acababa de llegar desde Inglaterra y yo había pasado un pequeño trauma al encontrarme con el antiguo amor de mi vida... Me quedé dormida mientras se lo contaba a Mulder, necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien... Luego me desperté y simplemente dejé de tener miedo al destino... El caso es que pasamos la noche juntos, pero cuando abrí los ojos a su lado, la valentía se me fue de un plumazo...No es que me arrepintiera de lo que pasó ni mucho menos, pero había algo en ese tipo de intimidad para lo que no estaba preparada y el impulso fue más fuerte que la conciencia, así que me vestí y me fui de su apartamento. Fue algo estúpido, lo sé y más teniendo en cuenta que una hora después iba a verle en la oficina. Debería de haberme comportado como la mujer adulta y racional que soy ¿No? La cuestión es que no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema y eso, sin querer, produce un ambiente asfixiante e irrespirable. Pasar el trance en un despacho en el sótano del Hoover, entre papeleo y el constante ruido de los agentes en los pisos de arriba, es aguantable, pero estar en medio de campos y campos de trigo con el único sonido de su respiración (y sus miradas, añadiría yo) es demencialmente demencial, creedme. Y es que aparte de que está anocheciendo y de que llueve, no se vislumbra un solo alma a ambos lados de la carretera y llevamos sin ver una condenada gasolinera más de cien millas...y yo me he pasado los últimos cuarenta minutos desviando los ojos tímidamente al indicador parpadeante que avisa con su lucecita roja de que el depósito está KO. Mierdaaaaaaaa...Por supuesto que nuestros móviles están sin cobertura... ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? Pues que llegará un momento en el que el coche se parará a no ser que encontremos una puñetera gasolinera...Si el coche se para, necesitaremos entablar una conversación sobre algo que no es un caso, para buscar una posible solución... Teniendo en cuenta que estamos solos y el ambiente está más turbio que un vaso de leche con doce cucharadas de colacao, pues no es la mejor situación en la que podría encontrarme. 

Y parece que el fatídico momento ha llegado, el motor se ha estancado sin remedio con un estertor quejumbroso bastante gracioso.¡¡¡Jijú si rima y todo!!! Además ya no llueve, no... las nubes se han cabreado más de la cuenta y el chaparrón es tan enorme que juraría que los goterones pueden estar deshaciendo es asfalto con la fuerza que caen... En fin...Ideal...¡¡¡Gracias, Murphy!!! 

“¡Oh, mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda! y...más mierda...” Y eso, si no me equivoco, es la voz de Mulder y no parece muy agradable... No está hablando conmigo, creo que quiere desesperadamente que el coche deje de ser un ser inanimado y que comience a darle conversación. ¿Somos patéticos, verdad?

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?” Y sé que está hablando conmigo porque no hay nadie más...Sigue con la mirada fija en la carretera, dando pequeños golpecitos al volante. Me dispongo a contestar no sin antes pensármelo muy mucho... Y es entonces cuando a lo lejos se divisa nuestra posible salvación: a cierta distancia parece emerger una luz amarilla y si agudizas la vista, bajo el manto insalvable del diluvio, se perfila la silueta de lo que parece ser una granja.

“¡Mulder! Parece que ahí hay una casa... Quizá tengan teléfono, podemos llamar a una grúa y...Bueno...Pueden venir a buscarnos o al menos decirnos dónde nos encontramos...” Parece estar sopesando mi propuesta...

“Pero llueve mucho...Y además no podemos dejar el coche en medio de la carretera.”Sigue sin querer mirarme...

“Muy bien, Agente Mulder, pues si es usted tan brillante, inteligente y avispado como para idear un plan mejor...” Es que me ha enfadado un poco, la verdad. Cuando se pone en plan cabezón me desespera.

“Por favor, Scully, lo último que necesito es que te pongas a la defensiva. Tenemos un problema y si no trabajamos en equipo no llegaremos a ninguna parte.” Os juro que me dan ganas de partirle la cara. Odio con toda mi alma que sea ÉL el que se ponga a la defensiva y utilice mis argumentos habituales con la única intención de sacarme de mis casillas. Así que me quito el cinturón de seguridad y busco una linterna.

“No sé qué piensas hacer tú, pero yo voy a ir hasta esa casa porque me parece lo más coherente.” Y dicho eso, salgo del coche, supongo que una agente federal que se ha enfrentado a monstruos comehígados y maniacos fetichistas será capaz de llegar hasta esa casa.

 

Reconozcamos que yo soy un poco gilipollas, pero ella no pone mucho de su parte... Que sí, que no es muy inteligente querer quedarme en el coche sin hacer nada. Lo que pasa es que estoy algo mosqueado porque nunca he sido un hacha con los mapas de carreteras, Scully suele encargarse de eso por mi, pero... Hoy he querido hacerlo yo solito para evitar contacto visual o verbal con ella. ¿Por qué? Pues muy sencillo: Te pasas siete años con una persona, te das cuenta de que estás locamente enamorado de ella desde hace un montón de tiempo, una noche acabas a su lado, pero cuando despiertas, ella se ha ido... Lo respetas, respetas que el tema quede totalmente desterrado de vuestras conversaciones, pero no puedes evitar que al estar junto a ella veas cosas diferentes a las que veías antes de haber hecho el amor con ella. Posiblemente, lo único que tengo es miedo a que se haya arrepentido, aunque creo que ese no fue el motivo por el que desperté solo en mi apartamento aquella mañana.   
Skinner es el mejor jefe del mundo y el más oportuno, tanto, tanto que nos ha enviado al jodido culo del mundo a investigar un caso aburrido que no era ni por asomo un expediente X. Sólo sé que estamos cientos de millas al sur de una pequeña ciudad llamada Alma, que está lloviendo torrencialmente, que el móvil perdió la cobertura hace milenios, que nuestro coche se ha quedado sin gasolina y que Scully acaba de salir por la puerta. Estoy sentado en el asiento del conductor, escuchando tan solo los impactos incesantes de los goterones sobre la carrocería del coche y aunque lo que quiero es salir tras ella, hay algo que me lo impide.

Decido que ha llegado el momento de apartar el orgullo a un lado y salgo a bañarme en la lluvia, a correr para alcanzarla...  
“Scully, espera, voy contigo...”Saco una mochila del maletero con alguna que otra provisión y ropa y camino con paso ligero hasta donde está.   
“Gracias, pero puedo llegar yo solita, si prefieres quedarte a vivir en el coche, puedes hacerlo...” Borde, autosuficiente, pero está preciosa cuando se enfada y está preciosa bajo la lluvia, así que optaré por el camino del aguante y el raciocinio.  
“De acuerdo, me he comportado como un idiota...Supongo que tienes razón, que ir a ese caserón parece lo más razonable...” Fox Mulder reconociendo sus errores...Wow...Si a veces soy un cacho de pan... Sonríe de medio lado y me doy cuenta de que mi movimiento ha sido el correcto.  
Corremos atravesando un campo de...Bueno, no sé exactamente de qué, parecen maíces recién plantadas, pero no quiero creerlo. Estamos empapaditos y todavía nos queda un buen trozo para llegar. Típica tormenta primaveral...adorable...

Si juzgáramos la casa por su puerta y su porche, barajaríamos las siguientes opciones:   
a) Está deshabitadaà Opción descartada porque se ve luz a través de una de las venatanas.  
b) Es la mansión de los AddamsàOpción descartada porque el coche fúnebre no está aparcado en la entrada...¿O si?  
c) A los dueños les gusta la limpieza tan poco como a mià Cosa que no me importará con tal de que tengan un maldito teléfono.

Scully me mira antes de picar al timbre y yo asiento para que lo haga. Pulsa y esperamos pacientemente a la entrada. Entonces se oye una voz...  
“¿Quién puñetas anda ahí?”

“Somos agentes federales y necesitamos su ayuda...” Mi voz muestra un ligero tinte de titubeo.

“¿Agentes federales? ¿A quién pretenden engañar?” Ajá, con que resistiéndose a la justicia... Notamos cómo se abre la puerta de repente y emerge a través de ella un hombre con cara de pocos amigos y una escopeta recortada en las manos. “No sé qué diantres pintarían unos agentes federales en mi propiedad privada.” La cara de Scully es un auténtico poema y supongo que la mía no se queda corta, pero tengo que hacer algo para salvar la situación.

“Tranquiiiiiiiilo, ahora meteré la mano en el bolsillo para sacar mi identificación.” Y es lo que hago, pero...Jooooooder, la identificación no está, debió de caérseme o simplemente quedó olvidada en el coche...

“Estooooo, Scully...” Digo entre dientes. “Saca tu placa porque yo no tengo la mía.” Pone los ojos en blanco.

“Sabía que eran unos farsantes que venían a robarme el ganado.” Ahora sí que nos apunta guiñando un ojo para no fallar el tiro y todo.

“Espere...” Scully muestra su placa. “Somos los agentes Mulder y Scully del FBI.” Y el hombre parece calmarse. Se acerca a la identificación de mi compañera y mira con desconfianza. Finalmente baja la escopeta y se me escapa una risita.

“¿Qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia? ¿Se reiría igual si le metiera una bala entre ceja y ceja?” Vuelve a subir el arma para intimidarnos.Esto está pasando de castaño oscuro, voy a responderle, pero Scully se me adelanta.

“No, verá, nos hemos quedado sin gasolina y nos gustaría saber si tiene teléfono o si hay una gasolinera cercana.” El hombre viste un peto roído y ha bajado la escopeta. Tiene barba espesa y no me gusta nada cómo mira a mi Scully. Porque eso que quede claro, es mi Scully por muy cabreada que esté conmigo.

“Pues teléfono no tengo porque los de la compañía telefónica dijeron que no les salía rentable extender el cableado hasta aquí y la gasolinera más cercana está a unas veinticinco millas así que...” En fin...¿Para qué voy a decir nada? Scully tiene la misma cara de pasmada que yo. Estamos como truchas, por la cara de bobos y por la mojadura. Ejém.

 

Bueno, lo primero es no perder la calma y olvidar que voy armada y puedo matar a alguien para liberar tensiones. No abro la boca y me quedo reflexionando.

“Lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es dejarles dormir en aquella caseta de ahí.” El viejo señala un chamizo mal hecho con tejado de uralita. Una idea fascinante, encantadora, genial... ¿A quién me cargo: al viejo rata o a Mulder?  
“A mi mujer no le gustan los extraños, así que o lo toman o lo dejan.” Visto lo visto y que no tenemos una opción mejor, pues...

“Supongo que nos arreglaremos...” Que chispa tiene Mulderín. ¿Eh? Yo sigo anonadada y es mejor que no hable porque lo único que quiero es gritar y gritar y dar rienda suelta a mis instintos homicidas. 

Así que el caritativo granjero nos acompaña a nuestros aposentos. ¡Hay que joderse! La hospitalidad de Kansas me asombra. Encima el imbécil de Mulder intenta sonreír. Yo creo que tiene miedo de que el granjero le encañone si pone alguna objeción.   
“¡Ah! Mi nombre es Fred McKallister...” Un detalle por su parte el presentarse. Voy a llorar de la emoción. 

McKallister introduce una llave roñosa en un candado más oxidado que el Titanic y después de varios intentos fallidos, logra abrirlo. Las puertas del caseto rechinan al ser abiertas. De todos los sitios en los que he dormido, este es el más cutre y encima mi situación actual con Mulder es de ensueño. Jo-der!

“Ahora lo utilizamos como gallinero, pero en otoño tenemos planeado comprar unos cerdos.” Me niego a creer que esto no es una pesadilla. “Tenemos dieciséis gallinas ponedoras, veintinueve pollos y un gallo enano...” Es-to-no-pue-de-es-tar-su-ce-dien-do. El bueno de Fred sonríe orgulloso y yo ya no sé dónde meterme.

“Míralo por el lado bueno, Scully, no necesitaremos un despertador, el gallo enano nos avisará de que el sol ha salido.” El muy cabrón me lo susurra en el oído con una risita. Me alegro de tener una Sig Sauer en mi poder.

“Yo no le veo la gracia.” Si las miradas matasen... El granjero nos mira de reojo.

“Muchas gracias, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin usted.” Si no puedes decir nada bueno, mejor no digas nada.

“Creo que hay una manta de cuadros en esa esquina, no puedo traerles nada de comer, así que buenas noches.” Dicho esto, vacía un caldero que está bajo una gotera, lo vuelve a colocar, hace un amago de sonrisa y se va cerrando las puertas a su paso. 

“Venga, hemos estado en situaciones peores...” Mulder parece extrañamente animado, enciende la linterna y comienza a amontonar la paja del suelo, en una esquinita. La verdad es que estoy siendo injusta con él, después de todo la culpa de que estemos aquí es de los dos y no suya. Así que le ayudo a montar una cama improvisada con la manta del señor McKallister. Estoy en un gallinero... No puede ser cierto...  
“Estás empapada. Creo que en la mochila hay algo de ropa, la cogí por si las moscas...” Bueno, está en son de paz y encima amable. ¡Qué mala soy a veces!  
“Gra...gracias...” Me tira la mochila y puedo ver su sonrisa bajo el pequeño haz de luz que sale de la linterna.   
Busco en la mochila y... ¿Qué es lo que me encuentro?: Una camiseta de baloncesto de los Knicks, los pantaloncitos a juego, una botella de gatorade y un par de barritas energéticas. 

“¿Mulder?” Por primera vez desde hace bastante tiempo, pronuncio su nombre de una forma totalmente natural.  
“¿Si?”  
“¿Por qué demonios tu camiseta de baloncesto ha atravesado medio país contigo?” Llamadlo duda existencial si queréis...

“Nooooo, mierda, no me digas que no hay un pijama, una sudadera y un par de sandwiches...” Por un momento sólo se oían los típicos ruiditos de los oriundos del gallinero. Asentí en la oscuridad. “Esa es la mochila que llevo todos los días a la cancha de baloncesto, debí de confundirla con la otra. De todas formas, cámbiate tú, no quiero que acabes con una neumonía.” Cómo me enamora que se ponga tan majo. En otras condiciones hubiera rechistado, pero tengo mucho frío. Comienzo a desvestirme y sin que yo diga nada, él apaga la linterna para darme intimidad. La situación es un poco incómoda, por no decir violenta. Resulta irónico que apague la luz después de lo del otro día, pero es de mucha consideración por su parte. ¿No creéis?

 

Bueno, sí, es estúpido lo que acabo de hacer teniendo en cuenta que la otra noche me aprendí su cuerpo de memoria, pero después de todo soy una caballero ¿No? Y otra estupidez sumada a la larga cadena de estupideces que he hecho hoy no va a alterar las cosas. ¿A que no? Yo también me desvisto porque es mejor estar desnudo que con veintisiete kilos de ropa mojada encima, así que me quedo con la camiseta y los calzoncillos.   
El ruido de la gotera es monótono y se diluye con los sonidos de los millones de gotitas diminutas que acribillan el techo del gallinero. ¡Un gallinero! ¡qué triste! Me tumbo en una orillita del cutre-colchón que hemos fabricado y la verdad es que tengo un frío espantoso. ¡Demonios, qué situación más humillante! Los pollos se lo tienen que estar pasando realmente bien.

“Ya puedes encender la linterna.” Su voz suena especialmente tímida y parece ser lo único mínimamente cálido en este lugar. La enciendo y veo a Scully con mi ropa. La verdad es que me la he imaginado miles de millones de veces con esa camiseta, pero en ningún sueño era así... Supongo que el decorado que tenemos de fondo también influye. Le queda enorme, pero genial. No puedo evitar que mis ojos se fijen en ella con una intensidad hipnótica. Lo nota, me mira por un segundo y luego baja la vista al suelo, como si se hubiera ruborizado. Se tumba a mi lado, pero no nos tocamos ni decimos nada. ¡Hace falta ser idiotas! Es entonces cuando Scully me tiende una de las barritas energéticas y sonríe levemente.  
“¿Quieres una? Llevamos mucho tiempo sin comer nada y nos vendrá bien meter algo en el estómago.” Cojo la chocolatina con una sonrisa y sus dedos y los mío se rozan por un instante. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, queramos o no queramos reconocerlo.  
“Siempre podremos echar mano del pienso de las gallinitas. En el saco pone que tiene un montón de vitaminas y minerales.” Estoy intentando darle conversación porque no quiero que el ambiente esté tan tenso.

“No creo que sepa muy diferente a esta porquería, Mulder.” Mira que es picotera.  
“Se parece mucho a las diecisiete cucharadas de ese muesli asqueroso que te echas en el yogur del almuerzo.” Y por supuesto que yo no me quedo corto.

Nos quedamos un rato mirando a los pollos y a las gallinas. El gallo enano es blanco, con una cresta muy graciosa y unas plumas en el cuello hacen que parezca un punky. No me había fijado, pero a su lado siempre está una gallina también blanca y enana con un pelujo en la cabeza realmente gracioso. El gallo se mueve, la gallina se mueve.   
“Scully, fíjate en esos dos individuos. ¿No son muy peculiares?” Y se me ocurre una duda... Es algo que no me había preguntado realmente hasta ahora... No puedo evitarlo y pregunto...  
“Estoooooo... Scully....”

“Dime, Mulder.” Espero que no se ría de mi.

“¿Cómo...cómo se reproducen realmente las gallinas y los gallos? Quiero decir que si tienen un acto sexual especial , dónde se fecundan los huevos y todo eso...” No me puedo creer que lo haya preguntado. Me siento como el niño menos espabilado de la clase. Scully no sabe si reírse o llorar... La verdad es que se queda con la cara bastante pensativa, como si haciéndose la misma pregunta.  
“Puessssssssss...realmente no lo sé...Es algo que nunca me había preguntado...” Hola, somos dos agentes del FBI, estamos en un gallinero y nuestra conversación versa sobre cómo se lo montan las gallinas. Extremadamente surrealista ¿No es cierto?

La luz de la linterna se va evaporando poco a poco en el ambiente hasta que desaparece. Las pilas se han acabado.   
“Creo que es la señal de que debemos intentar dormir. Hasta mañana, Mulder.” Ohhhhhhh! Mierda, se acabó la fiesta.  
Pasan cinco minutos, yo me muero de frío y sé que a ella le pasa lo mismo porque no deja de tiritar y el castañeteo de sus dientes se funde con los ronquidos de las gallinas.   
“Scully...”  
“¿Qué quieres ahora, Mulder?” Lo dice en ese tono típico y cadencioso con el que te salen las palabras cuando quieres dormir, pero no puedes.  
“¿Tienes frío?”

La pura verdad es que llevo más de veinte minutos literalmente congelada, y que me apetece muchísimo que Mulder me abrace y me de calorcito, pero...  
“¿Tienes frío?” Supongo que esta es la mía.

“Pues para serte sincera...Sí, tengo mucho frío, Mulder.” Y que conste que no lleva ningún tipo de mala intención.

“Entonces...¿Puedo abrazarte? Es que yo también estoy congelado...” ¡Qué tierno! Estoy a punto de decirle que le descongelo en un momentito, pero supongo que no es mi estilo. Ahora sí que tengo malas intenciones. No contesto y me limito a acercarme a él. Un escalofrío me recorre desde la primera a la última vértebra. Nos envuelve con la manta, la manta raspa muchísimo, pero los brazos de Mulder están suavecitos y huelen a él. Me da un beso en la mejilla y como la carne es débil, pues no puedo evitarlo y yo se lo devuelvo en los labios. Supongo que me separo porque un gallinero no es mi sitio idóneo para... Bueno, no digo que sea un mal sitio, simplemente... A parte de todo, Mulder se ha quedado muy calladito y casi no siento su respiración.

“El otro día, cuando me desperté tuve miedo de que no quisieras besarme nunca más.” La voz le sale ronca y melancólica, con un pequeño reproche anudado a cada vocal y un poquito de dolor cosido a cada consonante. 

“Mulder, no te he pedido perdón por lo del otro día, pero...”No me deja continuar.

“No tienes que darme explicaciones de nada. Para mi significó mucho, me gustaría pensar que fue lo mismo para ti, pero respeto que sea de otro modo.” Estamos muy abrazados y el chaparrón sigue ahí afuera, asolando los campos con ventisca y agua. 

“Estoy segura de que sabes que no es así. Mulder, yo te quiero...” Hago una ligera pausa para darle tiempo y que escuche lo que le acabo de decir para que no se le olvide nunca. “A veces me muestro distante, pero deberías saber que es tan solo una manera de auto protegerme.” Poco a poco, nos estamos quitando un peso tan grande de encima que estaba empezando a asfixiarnos.

“Yo no quiero que te protejas de mi. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, pero... de ahora en adelante intentaré no hacerlo más...” Tengo lágrimas en los ojos.

“Mulder, tú no me has hecho daño, ha sido el mundo y la vida, pero no tú... A veces tú has sido lo único que he tenido... ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso? ¿De que yo te necesito tanto como tú a mi? A veces me hace falta tener mi territorio, mi espacio, pero eso no quiere decir nada...” Llevaba demasiados años queriendo decir eso. 

Y me besa y yo le correspondo. Y acabamos sin ropa, aunque un gallinero no es el sitio más romántico del mundo. Pero estamos juntos y supongo que eso es lo que cuenta. Así que hacemos el amor porque nos apetece hacerlo, para borrar todas esas miradas huidizas de los pasados días y comernos la noche lluviosa entre beso y beso. De paso también espantamos el frío y amortizamos la energía de las barritas de Mulder. 

 

¿A qué edad alcanzan la mayoría de edad las gallinas? Se apareen o no, apuesto lo que sea a que esta noche se han muerto de envidia. Tengo en la cara esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado característica de un quinceañero ante su primer revolcón. Scully no está dormida, pero sí muy tranquila. Seguimos abrazados para conservar el calor. Si me hubieran dicho hace una temporada que yo, Fox William Mulder, agente del FBI amante de lo paranormal, iba a acabar con mi compañera, Dana Katherine Scully fanática de las buenas maneras, en un gallinero, le hubiera mandado directamente a un sanatorio mental... Pero la vida da muchas vueltas, unas buenas, otras malas y gracias a todas las desavenencias por las que hemos pasado hoy, hemos sido capaces de ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Y para que negarlo, lo del gallinero ha sido fantástico, muy especial y más romántico de lo que cualquiera puede llegarse a imaginar. Hombre, en algún momento temí por lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer el señor McKallister al ver para los propósitos poco honrosos, pero muy productivos a los que hemos destinado su infraestructura. Después de todo, se había olvidado de instalar calefacción en el chamizo y había que suplir esa carencia de alguna forma.

Ha dejado de llover y la noche ha escampado, parece que la luna llena se ha salido con la suya, ahuyentando a las nubes y adueñándose del cielo azul marino con su redondez. Es casi amarilla y puedo ver su perfecta simetría a través de la ventana mal construida del gallinero. 

Sigo acariciando con susurros rítmicos la espalda de Scully. No sé exactamente a dónde nos conduce todo esto, ni si estamos haciendo lo correcto, pero hay algo que tengo mucho más claro que eso y que prima ante todo: Nos queremos y queremos estar juntos. Fin de la conversación. 

“¿En serio que no sabes cómo se aparean las gallinas?” Se ríe sobre mi pecho y me chifla la sensación.   
“Podemos preguntárselo a ellas mismas, si estás tan intrigado... Y si no, no creo que Fred tenga ningún inconveniente en contarte los secretos más íntimos de sus pequeños amigos. Podríais montar una cooperativa avícola juntos, incluso...”Ahora me mira mientras acaricia mis labios con su dedo índice. “...Nos vendríamos a vivir a Kansas y tu sueño de vivir incomunicado del mundo se haría realidad a la fuerza.” Y no puedo creer que ni siquiera se haga una pequeña idea de lo que la quiero. 

“¿Qué opináis vosotros?” Alzo la voz preguntándoselo a los testigos casi mudos de una de las noches más raras y maravillosas de mi vida.

“Kikiriquí....¡KIKIRIKÍ!!!!!!” No había salido el sol, pero supongo que fue la única forma que el gallo enano encontró para vengarse de nosotros. No dejó de mortificarnos hasta que la luz engulló a la noche y Selene dijo adiós. Después de todo, quizá tenga que reconocer que un trozo de mi barrita energética fue a parar a uno de los comederos.

“Kikirikíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii”


End file.
